


Stairway to the Stars

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I know what you're saying and that's of course she does, Letter, Pepper misses Tony even after 20 years, because let's face it they should have have every one of those 20 years together and many more, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Another milestone is about happen for Morgan Stark, and Pepper writes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 4





	Stairway to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This letter was written **20 years** after **Avengers: Endgame**.

Today, Morgan and I went to the bridal boutique to find the wedding dress of her dreams. To help us in our search were her three best and closest friends (sisters) Hadley, Josie, and Nomuula went with us to the bridal boutique to help Morgan find her _perfect_ dress. They're three young women I wish you could have known, Tony ~~just as I wish you could know our daughter, and she _you_~~. 

I think we ~~Morgan~~ must have had every dress in the shop shown to her by the ladies there. I think we must have been in the boutique for over three hours. But it was by no means an ordeal for any of us, not with all the laughing and talking we did while we were there. Indeed it felt like we were there no time ~~although I'm sure it didn't feel like time went by fast for the people who worked in the boutique and I suspect you would have felt the same way!~~. The only time I began to realize that there might be a problem was when it was getting clear the boutique ladies were starting to run out of dresses to show Morgan. In fact, I don’t think I would be exaggerating ==too much== when I say we were down to the last wedding gowns the boutique had on hand when she finally saw the one she wanted. 

I believe there is a very good chance that Braxton is going to pass out when he sees Morgan is this dress ~~which I think is _exactly_ what our daughter is going for… oh Tony she is going to look like a princess on her wedding day~~. And yes before you say something about his name yet _again_ , that is his _name_ ~~at least it's better than _Kit_ right~~, and he's going to be your son-in-law in three months time.

~~When I think about the dress, about how beautiful Morgan is going to look, I _try_ not to think about how I know you would be on our baby's wedding day. I am trying not to think about how I _know_ you would be trying not to cry when it comes time for you to walk her down the aisle. I know in the end you wouldn't be able to hold all of your tears in, especially when the moment you would have to _give_ our daughter away to Braxton. If I close my eyes, I can almost see your face while you dance with our daughter after she's become _Mrs. Braxton Courtland_.~~

~~I wish I could understand _why_ out of all those who were fighting for Earth and the universe, _you_ had to be the one who had to die to stop him. I have thought about it a million times over the years, and it still doesn't make any sense to me. _Why_ did it have to be you, Tony? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else? Because if it had been anyone else, I wouldn't be faced with helping our little girl plan out her wedding alone right at this moment.~~


End file.
